Roses
by 2255JesJes2255
Summary: Just some lovey-dovey mushy-gushiness? R&R!Thanks!


**Roses**

**Chapter 1:No, I cannot give you my love**

Misaki brought his cigarrette to his crisp, dry lips and inhaled. He sat on his bed in his room with the window wide open, because his brother kept complaining about the smell and Misaki would forget to open his window. He exhaled the smoke from his mouth and sighed.

His brother, Takahiro, was in the next room with his new wife watching a movie. Misaki hated his brother's new wife. It wasn't that she was mean. Actually, she was quite nice, but it was the fact that Takahiro wouldn't pay any attention to Misaki since the couple got married, and Misaki hated it.

Misaki put out his half-smoked cigarrette and grabbed his worn out leather jacket off of his chair, and threw it on over his grey sweatshirt. He walked into the living room, where his brother and his wife were curled up on the couch, watching a romance movie.

"I'm going out." He whispered, while walking to the front door.

He stopped before exiting the house and looked back at his brother. They didn't seem to hear him and they began kissing each other. Misaki's arms began to shake and his lips began to quiver, so he opened the door and made sure to slam it shut, so they would acknowledge his absence, but they probably would't notice.

'Dammit', he thought. He forgot his cigarrettes in his room, but he wasn't about to go back in to grab them, so he walked down the steps from the appartment and began to walk down the street. His neighborhood was small, but was filled with trees, which Misaki loved about this neighborhood.

He walked to the playground and sat on the rusted, yellow swing. He remembered his mother, when she would let Misaki stay home from school and they would come to this playground. She would always push Misaki on the swings and be there at the bottom of the slide to catch him. Misaki's heart squeezed tight and his throat began to swell and salty tears began to stream down his face.

Thunder cracked, and Misaki shivered. He always hated thunder, but he loved the rain. He grabbed his grey hoodie and pulled it over his head and continued to cry.

He looked over to his left and spotted a rose bush, and stared at the roses. He walked over to it and plucked one from the bush. He thought of Usagi-san.

Misaki turned around and started running. He listened to his feet hit the pavement, and kept a firm grip on the rose. He needed to see him and give him the rose, because he missed Usagi-san, and he needed him right now.

He never stopped running until he arrived at the elevator. He pressed the floor number and waited. He looked at the rose and noticed it was missing a few pedals, but it wasn't going to stop him from seeing Usagi-san. He stepped out of the elevator and finally caught some of his breath to at least breathe.

"Shit, I have to quite smoking..."

He gripped his rose tight in his hands, knocked on the door and waited.

Usagi had just finished his manuscript and plopped down on the couch, only to be interrupted by a knock at the door. He grunted and got up from his spot. He opened the door to find a half out of breath Misaki at the door.

"Misaki." Usagi-san breathed.

Misaki smiled up at him and whispered a small 'Hi'. He shoved the rose in front of Usagi-san's chest, blushed, and looked away.

"I wanted to give this to you, because..."

Usagi-san smiled, "Because?"

"It's because...I love you, and I'm scared out of my mind, because I don't ever want to lose you." Misaki waited for Usagi-san's response, but there was none. Usagi-san took the rose from Misaki's hands and his smile grew even wider.

"I love you too."

They stared at each other for a long time, because they were waiting for the other to start talking, but Usagi-san spoke up first.

"Misaki, you look cold. Hurry up and get inside. I will warm you up." He held out his hand towards Misaki. Misaki chuckled.

"But your hands are always so cold."

Usagi-san returned the smile.

"Then give me your love, and warm them with your heat."

Misaki giggled and grabbed Usagi's hand. He shivered from the cold temperature of his hands, but relaxed when he felt the warmth of Usagi-san's condo.

They made it to Usagi-san's room and one by one, they removed their clothing and Usagi hovered over Misaki.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki said, before Usagi-san began to spread the lubricant on his fingers.

"What is it, Misaki?" Usagi whispered.

"I just wanted you to remember that I want to give you my love, but I can't give it to you just yet," Misaki held Usagi's face," because I want to show you first."

So Misaki did, and Usagi did the same.

**THE END!**

**No, I'm just kidding! This is my first story, so please be nice...just this once? No? Ok..**

**Anyways, please review and there will be more chapter's to come! Also, you might find a couple mistakes in this story because I didn't fully revise it, but I'm just a dumbass like that! ;)**

**Also, I got my inspiration from this song called '****These Roses by Gin Wigmore', and it's a really beautiful song! So go check it out if you are interested! :)**

**Thanks!**

**Jessica**


End file.
